Resident Evil: Rebirth of Terror
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after Resident Evil 5 Claire is locked in another Biohazard nightmare, she also meets a figure from the past, but who, and how are they involved.
1. A Mysterious Figure

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 1: A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE**

Chapter 1 of my new Resident Evil story, this time taking place within the same timeline of the games, takes the a year after Resident Evil 5, Claire is about to embark on another biohazard incident, however she is about to meet someone rather unexpected.

Disclaimer: Resident Evl belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>It was March 10 2010, the threat of Albert Wesker and his bio-weapons had been eliminated the previous year by BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Wesker had been working on another project other than Uroboros that he finished but never got to test, the protect was known as Omega. It was apparently administered in similar fashion to the old Umbrella Viruses but was similar to Uroboros in its visible effects. The Omega virus was held in a military base in the US, they had already arranged for a member of the group Terra Save to observe their research, however they were about to receive another guest. A large twin engine helicopter was approaching the base, having announced their intentions to land and due to the helicopter bearing the markings of a U.N. helicopter they were permitted to land on the helipad on the roof of the base. The helicopter landed and immediately the base security personnel took position to watch it carefully as the man in charge of the base approached. The helicopter door opened and a set of steps were let out. A young woman stepped out, the base commander was surprised, she looked to be in her early to mid twenties. The woman was rather pale, she had straight shoulder length blonde hair which was tied back in a low ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses and she was dressed in a pair of black trousers; a black button-up shirt, black leather trench-coat, black fingerless gloves and black boots.<p>

The base commander stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, I'll need to see ID please".

The woman casually reached into one of the front pockets of her trench-coat and handed him her ID card. What the man didn't know was it was a fake ID, almost undetectable, since the only things wrong on it were the name and occupation fields. It registered her as a U.N. Inspector. The commander realized his estimation of her age was fairly accurate, it was listed as twenty-four. The man looked up at her.

"Natalie Paige, is that correct".

"Yes, I am here at behest of the U.N. to observe the protocols you are following as well as your research into the Omega virus".

The commander considered for a moment.

"I understand, you won't be the only observer however we…"

"I am aware of the visitor from Terra Save, that won't be a problem, now let's go".

"Yes Ma'am".

He handed her the ID card back and led her to the door, she followed, removing the sunglasses and placing them in the left breasts pocket of the trench-coat. Her eyes were a rather startling shade of blue yet seemed cold and distant. Soon she headed inside with the base commander, the helicopter remaining in place with the second passenger waiting.

A single car drove up to the base, inside was a woman aged thirty-one with medium long straight brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her name was Claire Redfield, a well-known member of Terra Save and survivor of many biohazard incidents involving the Umbrella viruses. Claire was dressed in a pair of simple denim jeans, a red long sleeved casual shirt, a white short sleeved jacket and black boots. Claire was the member of Terra Save who had been permitted to come and witness the research on the Omega Virus and had just arrived, she stopped her car, confused, the barrier at the entrance to the base was up and there was no one in sight, that was unusual, usually there was a guard at the gate. Just then her phone rang, she checked the caller ID and saw it was her brother Chris, she hit the call button and spoke.

"Hey Chris".

Chris responded, cheerful, as he had been since the end of the incident last year.

"Claire, how's everything going?"

"Fine, I've just arrived at the base, something unusual has happened, the barrier's up and there's no guard".

She heard Chris murmur slightly as if thinking aloud and then.

"That is unusual, they are expecting you but surely they'd have to verify your identity".

"Yeah, probably nothing in it, I'll head in and see".

"Okay, be careful".

Claire smiled and then decided to change the subject to something less confusing.

"So, how's Jill".

She heard Chris laugh, after the incident in Africa Chris and Jill had married and Jill was now six months pregnant.

"She's good, we're looking forward to the baby coming".

"That's great, okay, I better get going".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye".

With that they hung up and Claire drove into the base's parking lot, finding an empty space she parked the car and applied the handbrake, switched off the ignition and got out of the car. She locked the door and walked over to the main doors of the base, they opened automatically and Claire walked in.

The main room was large, a single reception desk in the middle, several doors leading off the room, above was a large balcony that covered three of the walls, just then she saw a man, a security guard based on his uniform was standing next to the desk, Claire hurried over to him.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm from Terra Save and I..."

Suddenly the man tried to attack her, she jumped back and then saw his eyes and realized.

'No way, this guy's like the ones my brother fought in Africa, but he looks kinda different, this must be the Omega virus'.

The man tried to attack again, Claire quickly dodged and then grabbed the man's head and snapped his neck, killing him.

'How the hell did this happen, I thought Wesker was dead, this wasn't an accident, it wouldn't have reached here if it was, someone did this deliberately but who?'

Claire's eyes then fell on the security officer's firearm, she quickly picked it up and the spare ammunition clips he had, now armed she looked around, wondering what was happening, then suddenly she heard a voice from the balcony above.

"So, you must be the member of Terra Save, what a shame, you're too late".

Claire looked up and saw a twenty-four year old blonde woman dressed all in black standing looking down at her. Claire then realized who this woman was, there was a discarded ID on the ground in front of her, it belonged to the woman and read Natalie Paige.

"You're Natalie Paige right".

"A fake name, to deceive these fools".

"So you're the one responsible for this".

The woman smirked and nodded.

"Yes, it was an admirable test, now we can put it to good use".  
>"We?"<p>

"None of your concern, you'll be dead soon".

Claire glared at the woman, she knew now the name Natalie Paige was a fake, just then a flicker of recognition crossed the woman's eyes.

"Well, well, well, Claire Redfield. How nice to see you again".

"What, what do you mean, how do you know me?"

The woman smirked at Claire's confusion.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the mysterious woman, going by the alias Natalie Paige, knows Claire, but how, who is she? Next up, the woman releases more victims of the Omega Virus while Claire tries to figure out who she is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Shocking Revelation

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 2: SHOCKING REVELATION**

Chapter 2; Claire confronts the woman and ends up having to chase her through the base, in order to stop her from stealing the Omega Virus and also to get answers, will she succeed.

Claire Redfield 86: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.  
>LaLaLand: Well, you'll find out in this chapter, read on and enjoy.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>Claire stared in shock at the woman who somehow knew her, Claire also realized something about the woman felt familiar, but she couldn't place it. The woman then spoke, her tone condescending, that smirk never left her face and never reached her eyes which remained cold and almost lifeless.<p>

"So, you don't remember me then?"

"How could I? I've never met you before".

The woman's smirk was replaced by a glare.

"So you did forget me, I was right, he was right".

"He, who?"

The woman shook her head and sighed.

"Enough of this, I was thinking of sparing you, but now you leave me no choice, kill her".

As the woman spoke several of the base personnel infected with the Omega Virus ran into the hall. Claire caught a brief glimpse of the woman turning away and heading through a door behind her before having to dodge an attack from the nearest infectee. Quickly dodging the attacks until she was a safe distance away, Claire readied the gun she had picked up and opened fire, thankful that they were still susceptible to a headshot kill, despite being more durable than usual. Finally she managed to kill the group and then, after looking around, hurried towards one of the doors on the left hand side of the room, towards a stairwell that would take up to the balcony and after that woman.

As she progressed she decided she would need to inform someone, she couldn't talk to Chris, he had enough on his mind at the moment. She then made up her mind, pulled out her phone and called Leon. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey Claire, this is a bit unexpected".

"Leon, something's happened, you know how I was supposed to go and oversee the research of the Omega Virus".

"Yeah".

She had noticed his change in tone, good, she had to be quick in case another infectee came.

"Somebody released it into the facility, a woman, she seems to know me but I can't place her face".

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going after her, try and get some answers, I'll call you back later".

"I'll talk to some of the others, try and find out exactly what's going on".

With that they both hung up, Claire was now on the balcony and hurried over to the door where the blonde woman had gone through. The door opened into a long corridor, Claire quickly ran down it, she noted there was only one door, right at the other side. She soon arrived and walked into what looked like a large lab, undoubtedly where the Omega Virus was being researched, she saw scattered notes and what looked like attempts at creating a vaccine.

Just then she heard footsteps, she turned to see the blonde woman at the other side of the lab, at another door, she was carrying a large white briefcase shaped container in her right hand, it undoubtedly held the virus.

"Wait!"

The woman turned and glared at Claire.

"Still alive huh, you just won't die will you?"

"How do you know me, what is going on here".

The woman sighed and spoke.

"I'm continuing Wesker's work, as for who I am, try and remember what happened, twelve years ago, then you'll see…You abandoned me Claire Redfield".

With that the woman turned and left, more infectees attacked, this time the scientists who had been working in the lab. Claire had to dodge the nearest one who tried to attack her with a syringe. She killed him first and then fired at the others, finally, after the last one dropped dead Claire reloaded, surprised at their resilience she was now down to her last clip. She ran to the door and hurried down the next corridor, she caught sight of the woman's trench-coat disappearing around a corner, she ran over and found a set of stairs. She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door at the top, she found herself on the roof.

She stopped surprised, the twin engine helicopter was still there, the woman approached the helicopter and handed the case to someone inside, Claire watched as the figure's arm reached out, took the case and disappeared into the shadows of the choppers interior again. There was a brief moment of silence and then a cold deep voice sounded.

"You were followed my dear.

The woman turned her head and then spun around, pulling out her own handgun and firing two shots at Claire, Claire dived out of the way and then straightened up. The woman glared and lowered her gun.

"Honestly, I should've known you wouldn't give up so easily".

"How do you know me, what do you mean I abandoned you".

The woman shook her head sadly and then spoke.

"Twelve years ago Claire, you abandoned me after Raccoon City".

Those words struck home and suddenly, in the full sunlight the woman's face suddenly looked familiar to Claire. She remembered when it had looked younger, not angry, the eyes ahd been full of life, and terror, the hair had been shorter but there was no doubt in her mind now, Claire knew who the young woman she had been pursuing was. Her voice shaking in disbelief, Claire said the woman's name.

"Sherry?"

Sherry Birkin smirked at her former rescuer.

"Yes, it's me".

"But why?"

The anger reappeared on Sherry's face.

"Like I said, you abandoned me after Raccoon City, Leon left, all I had was the person who took me in afterwards. Albert Wesker, yes I know he's dead, but I'm working for someone who is going to and has every right to continue Wesker's legacy. I am doing it, out of obligation to him, he protected me, so I should keep his work alive".

"Sherry, I never abandoned you, I went after my brother, I was going to come back but by then…There wasn't a trace of you anywhere".

"Shut up, I don't have time to listen to this nonsense".

The cold voice sounded again, Claire realized in was coming from the shadowy man in the helicopter, undoubtedly the one who Sherry referred to as the one who was continuing Wesker's legacy and apparently had some right to.

"We have to leave, now, Sherry, end this".

"Yes…Goodbye Claire, here's our parting gift for you".

Sherry then pressed something she had been holding in her hand and then tossed it to Claire before jumping onto the helicopter steps and, holding onto the side railing, stood and watched everything unfold below as the helicopter took off.

Claire then realized what Sherry had thrown at her, it was a detonator, the whole base was rigged to explode, Claire panicked and dropped the detonator before hurrying to the edge of the roof, there, below was a fire escape, but it was a good drop, Claire knew she had no time and so lowered herself down and let go. She landed badly and grabbed her leg, before she could force herself back to her feet the base exploded and the fire escape collapsed, partially burying her in rubble. Sherry watched all of this unfold and then, using her free hand she flicked open her sunglasses, placed them on and then entered the helicopter, pulling up the steps and closing the door as she did so. The helicopter then took off with the Omega Virus, leaving the ruins of the base behind.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the mysterious blonde woman is none other than Sherry Birkin, carrying out orders from an unknown individual to continue Wesker's palns of dominance, Wesker's legacy as they are calling it. They have now stolen the virus, and blown up the base leaving Claire to die, did Claire survive the explosion, will she make it? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 3: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

Chapter 3; Claire's fate is now revealed, just a short chapter to prepare for the main event, still hopefully enjoyable.

LaLaLand: Yup, you were right, glad you are still enjoing it, Chris/Jill is already obvious as they are married and Jill is pregnant with Chris's kid, will also have Claire/Leon in it too.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>Claire groaned as she woke up, she quickly realized she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw a man sitting next to her bed, he was thirty-three with short light brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a simple pair of black pants, a blue shirt, black boots and black fingerless gloves, it was Claire's old friend, Leon Kennedy. The moment he saw she was awake he leaned over to her.<p>

"Claire, you're alright?"

"Y-yeah, Leon, the woman who let the Omega Virus loose..."

Leon gently laid a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, take it easy, we'll find her".

Claire shook her head.

"No, listen, I know who she is, I know how she recognized me".

Leon looked confused.

"What, who was she?"

"Leon, it was Sherry".

Leon was shocked, Sherry Birkin, the twelve year old girl he and Claire had saved from Raccoon City.

"But why?"

"She said she was working with someone who was going to continue Wesker's legacy, someone who had a right to do so".

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know".

They lapsed into silence, wondering what they could do. Wondering why Sherry was acting the way she was.

It was then Chris and Jill arrived, by now Claire was sitting up.

"Claire, thank God, what happened?"

Claire explained everything that had happened, including her realization that Sherry was behind what happened. Finally after a moment of silence Jill spoke.

"What now?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't even know what to do, I can't fight Sherry".

They lapsed into silence again. Hours later it was determined that Claire had recovered enough to leave the hospital and so they left and headed back to the Redfield house.

When they returned they noticed that they were receiving a video message on Chris' laptop. Chris hurried over and answered it, the screen lit up. A woman aged thirty with short red hair and green eyes, dressed in green tactical pants, green shirt, white bulletproof vest, brown boots and black fingerless gloves, it was Rebecca Chambers.

"Chris, Jill, we've got urgent news. Barry and I have just found a possible new infection, it's taken place in a village in Russia".

"It has to be the Omega Virus".

Rebecca looked confused.

"Omega Virus, but I thought we..."

Claire interrupted.

"It's been stolen, someone who's carrying on Wesker's legacy has stolen it, they're probably behind this".

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Chris pondered for a moment and then made up his mind.

"Can you and Barry head there immediately, try to keep the infection contained, Leon and I will arrive as soon as we can".

"What, Chris no, you can't come, don't forget, you've got something more important to worry about".

Chris looked over at Jill, Claire then spoke up.

"I'll go with Leon".

"Huh, but Claire..."

"I have to do this, Sherry might be there, I have to stop her myself, only I can do this".

Finally Chris gave in.

"Alright. Rebecca, Claire and Leon will come and back you up, everyone be careful".

"Roger".

Rebecca ended the video conversation as she went to inform Barry about what was happening, Claire and Leon went and prepared themselves for a trip to Russia.

* * *

><p>End of chapter; The virus has been unleashed in Russia, Claire and Leon are on their way to go and help Barry and Rebecca get the situation under control. Sherry's involvment is still a mystery, as is the identity of the one she is working for, will they find answers in Russia, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. The Impossible Benefactor

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 4: THE IMPOSSIBLE BENEFACTOR**

Chapter 4; Claire and Leon head to Russia to meet up with Rebecca and Barry, who have located an outbreka site where Sherry and her shadowy boss are still located, they are determined to find out Sherry's involvment and why, also, who is the one she works for, the inheritor of Wesker's legacy.

The Demititian Healer: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, get ready for another plot twist at the end of this chapter.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yup, I've put Rebecca in it, rather interesting plot twist at the end of this cahpter, hope you enjoy.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>It was late evening in Russia when Claire and Leon arrived, having added winter coats to their outfits. They arrived at the airport and found Rebecca waiting for them with a man aged fifty, he had short greying brown hair, as well as a similar beard and moustache, he also had brown eyes, it was Barry Burton, dressed for the weather in thick black pants, A white shirt with a winter coat and tactical vest over it, Black gloves and black boots. Rebecca's clothes were also winterized; she walked over and greeted them.<p>

"Hey guys, glad you made it".

"Thanks, so, where's the outbreak".

Barry was the one who responded.

"In a village not far from here, it's currently quarantined so the virus shouldn't spread, we're supposed to take you over there right away".

"Alright, let's get going".

The group then left and, after getting in the truck Barry drove the group towards the village, read to confront the biohazard nightmares again. They arrived at the village, a large steel perimeter wall had been erected around the village so the nightmare was condensed inside. Seeing the group park their truck and get out, heading towards the village, one of the BSAA officers manning the large barricade approached.

"I take it you two are the reinforcements".

"That's right".

The man nodded and then Barry spoke.

"You guys have to maintain the perimeter, Claire, Rebecca, Leon and I will be going inside".

"Roger".

Having given these orders the group made sure they were armed and ready and then headed through the gate into the village, the gate closed behind them.

Once inside they looked around, for Claire and Leon it was Raccoon City again, only on a smaller and much colder scale. They proceeded at once through the streets, shooting at any infectee that approached them to attack. They were swiftly able to claim refuge on one of the houses where they stopped to plan their next move. Rebecca rolled out a map of the village on the table in front of them and they began their planning with Rebecca being the first to speak.

"Okay, we're here, if our Intel was correct then we want to get here, to the Town Hall. Apparently the ones behind this attack are located there, either in the Town Hall itself, or in the bunker below it".

Claire nodded and then asked.

"Right, so how do we proceed from here?"

Barry thought for a moment before talking.

"If we just go straight up the street we'll be attacked from all sides, and it's likely to be blocked anyway, we'll have to go through the alleyways, it's the only safe route".

Leon agreed.

"Yeah, okay then, let's go".

Satisfied they rolled up the map and, drawing their weapons they left the building and headed into the nearest alleyway.

In the alleyway they found only a few infectees and knew they simply had to watch for the ones in front of them and any possible attacks from behind, rather than worry about attacks from all directions. They continued their journey through the alleyways, always heading in the direction of the Town Hall which sat in the centre of the village. They had killed over twenty of the infectees and used up a moderate amount of ammo in the effort but finally they left the alleyway and found themselves standing in front of the Town Hall. Just then they heard a rumbling sound and then two large, hideously deformed monstrosities jumped from the roof of the Town Hall and landed, ready to fight them, they knew that these creatures must have been the result of an overdose of exposure to the Omega Virus and so they would be very dangerous.

"Heads up guys, this isn't gonna be easy".

Almost at once the one on the left attacked using its large club like hands to try and pound the group into dust. They quickly dodged that attack and the one from the other that had what looked like curved blade extensions coming out of its arms. Dodging out of the way they opened fire but found the monsters were more resilient than ever, they continued to dodge and then, seeing that the village was in the middle of construction and that there were still large cranes carrying steel girders in the area Claire came up with a plan.

"Guys, we've gotta lure them under the cranes, if we can drop those girders on them maybe we can crush them".

"Let's do it".

They quickly put the plan into action and eventually managed to lure the club-handed one under one of the cranes, they then fire the cable that held the girders and they dropped onto the monster, crushing and pinning it. The other one was too smart however and instead of following them into the trap it kept forcing them away from the other crane, soon it had them cornered. However at that moment the club-handed one had gotten free and, trying to attack the group ended up delivering a powerful blow to its comrade, shattering its skull, it its death throws the blade-handed one sliced the neck of its comrade and soon both lay dead. The group stared in amazement at their lucky escape.

"That was a close one".

"Yeah, c'mon, we've gotta hurry".

They quickly ran up the steps and into the Town Hall.

They entered the derelict building and slowly began to advance towards the main room, just before they reached it they were ambushed by two infectees, they quickly dispatched them and then hurried into the main room, weapons ready.

"It's about time you arrived".

Sherry was standing there waiting for them, her sunglasses were already removed, otherwise she was dressed the same way she was at the base in America. Standing next to her, partially hidden in shadow was her boss.

"So, they've come, it looks like we didn't get rid of that woman after all Sherry".

Sherry glared at Claire.

"She's too stubborn to die that easily, but I'll make sure of it this time".

"Good".

The shadowy figure then stepped into the light.

"What the hell!"

"No way, that's impossible".

They stared in disbelief at the figure, he had the same hair, the same outfit, the same appearance but unless he had risen from the grave there was no way it could've been him. The man standing with Sherry, the man behind this whole incident was an exact duplicate of Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Sherry's boss is revealed and he is an exact duplicate of Wesker, but is it Wesker himself, or someone else entirely, the reason behind Sherry's involvment still isn't explained either, will the group ever find their answers? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Revelations

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 5: REVELATIONS**

Chapter 5; so who is the man who resembles Wesker, and why is Sherry helping him, will the answers be revealed, read on to find out.

Claire Redfield 86: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying, it isn't either of them however.  
>The Demititian Healer: Well the answers are below, please, enjoy.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>The man who resembled Wesker smirked.<p>

"You look like you've seen a ghost".

Apart from his voice which was dark, deep and gravelly, he was almost exactly the same. Finally Rebecca found her voice.

"How are you still alive?"

"Simple, I was never dead in the first place, because, I am not who you seem to think I am".

Barry glared.

"If you're not Wesker, then, who are you?"

Sherry stepped forwards and spoke.

"Like I said, this man has a right to Wesker's legacy, he is a legacy himself. He is Wesker's genetic legacy".

Claire shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

Sherry continued.

"He is a being, created using Wesker's DNA, to create an embryo, that embryo was genetically altered for accelerated growth. The embryo grew and after it was birthed, it grew to full size in a year, to create the man you see before you...Alexander, Wesker's genetic legacy, Wesker's son".

The others stared in disbelief at what they heard, this man was a genetically altered son of Wesker. The man known as Alexander spoke.

"Now you know, we don't have time to deal with you so, we'll leave you with our friends, let's go Sherry".

With that Sherry and Alexander turned and ran out of the nearest door, before the others could follow they were surrounded by the infectees of the Omega Virus.

They quickly opened fire, trying to create a gap for them to escape through, they were still reeling in shock of the existence of Wesker's son. They still didn't know Sherry's connection to Alexander and why she was doing this. Eventually they killed enough for them to run after Alexander and Sherry. They hurried out the same door and found themselves in an office, at the back of the office was a hole in the wall, they hurried over and found a stairwell leading down.

"Okay guys, we've found the bunker, let's get go going, we've gotta get after them".

They headed down quickly but cautiously, keeping their guns, now reloaded, at the ready. They soon arrived at the bottom and arrived at an ajar steel door, they had definitely come through here. They hurried through and found themselves standing in the bunker, at the other end was an Underground Railroad system which undoubtedly led to an area of escape. Alexander and Sherry were standing next to this railroad, next to the single carriage train, Alexander looked up and then glared.

"We just can't get rid of you, can we?"

Sherry also turned and glared at them, she then spoke.

"Alexander go, escape, I'll take care of them".

"Very well Sherry, make sure their deaths are painful".

With that Alexander jumped onto the train and before the others could do anything the train left with Alexander in it, he got away. Sherry however stood, ready to fight them, Claire tried to reason with her.

"Sherry, why are you doing this, what's going on?"

"Enough, we settle this here and now, all of you will die here".

With that Sherry pulled out her handgun and began to open fire on the group, forcing them to take cover behind nearby pillars.

When Sherry stopped to reload, Barry and Rebecca leapt out and fired. Sherry quickly took cover but then realized her mistake and dodged as the explosive fuel barrel next to her exploded. She escaped unscathed except now her coat had caught fire. Sherry quickly discarded it and then the others finally got their answer as to why Sherry was acting this way. There, on Sherry's chest was a golden device with a red jewel like centre, Rebecca recognized it.

"That's the same device that was used on Jill last year, it's controlling her".

Claire and Leon looked over, surprised at this.

"So, she's not really acting on her own accord".

"No".

Claire quickly looked over at Sherry, she was ready to fight again, her gun reloaded and she had gotten her hands on a submachine pistol.

"So how do we get her to come to her senses?"

"We have to remove and destroy that device on her, if we do that, she'll be herself again".

"Okay, let's go".

The group prepared themselves for the battle, ready to try and rescue Sherry from herself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, yes, the man is in fact Wesker's son, who, thanks to genetic manipulation and accelerated grwoth became an exact double of Wesker in just a year. But that's not all, there is still one more secret about Alexander that is yet to be revealed. Also, Sherry's reason for helping is revealed, she is being controlled the same way Jill was, now the group has to free her from the device. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Liberation

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 6: LIBERATION**

Chapter 6; The group face Sherry and have to try and free her from her mind control, will they succeed, will she be able to get free and reveal the truth about Alexander, read on to find out.

Claire Redfield 86: Well you were right, however, worse things have happened to her, wait until you see what she reveals in this chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>The group faced a problem however, they planned to remove the device from Sherry but to do that they had to get close and Sherry wasn't letting that happen. She opened fire with both her handgun and her submachine pistol. Forcing the group to return fire in order to force Sherry to take cover and from there move closer, before having to take covers behind pillars again as Sherry once again fired. Just then Leon came up with a plan.<p>

"Let's split up, Rebecca, Barry, we'll need you to give us covering fire, using the pillars on the left, Claire, you and I will use the pillars on the right of the room and sneak up on Sherry, I'll try and restrain her and then you can remove that device".

The others agreed and they put their plan into action, Rebecca and Barry fired at Sherry from the left side of the room. Claire and Leon sneaked up, using the pillars for cover and soon they were ready. Rebecca and Barry stopped to reload, Sherry immediately returned fire at them. Leon then moved in and grabbed Sherry from behind, restraining her and forcing her to drop her weapons.

"Get off!"

Sherry tried to reach for her knife but Claire took her chance and ran over to her and grabbed the device on Sherry's chest. It took a lot of effort but finally Claire was able to wrench the device off Sherry's chest, Sherry yelled and went limp in Leon's grasp.

Leon gently supported Sherry as she groaned and recovered. She looked up and saw Claire, having just destroyed the device, she then broke down.

"C-Claire...Oh, God, what have I done...I've caused all this".

Claire immediately walked over and led Sherry over to a small bench at the side of the room, once they had sat down Rebecca and Barry left to try and find any salvageable samples of the Omega Virus for research, Leon opted to wait just outside. Once they were alone Claire spoke.

"It's okay Sherry, I know you weren't responsible for your actions, I know how that thing controlled you".

"Yeah but...I was aware, I knew what I was doing, I couldn't do anything to stop myself".

There was a brief silence and the Claire spoke.

"Is it true, did you really feel like I abandoned you after Raccoon City?"

Sherry was quiet for a moment and then.

"I did but, not to that extent, I wasn't angry about it, I was just...confused. It was that device, he, Alexander used it to control me and it magnified my feeling of abandonment, that's why I was so angry...I'm so sorry".

"It's fine, it's okay now. We'll get you outta here and then we can go after Alexander".

"You'll need my help, I know where he's going, besides, I want to help you take him down, it's...personal for me".

Claire looked at Sherry confused, Sherry sighed and stood up before finally deciding to speak.

Claire decided to ask.

"What do you mean personal?"

"It's about Alexander, what I already told you about him, was only part of the truth, the real truth is even more horrific".

Claire was about to speak when Sherry suddenly turned around to face Claire, Claire noticed the despair in Sherry's eyes as she spoke and realized that what Sherry was talking about had affected her deeply.

"You can't just grow a human being in a test tube. The DNA formed the embryo and the genetic manipulation for the acceleration of growth were done by science, but that was all it could do".

"Sherry, I don't understand".

Sherry sighed and continued.

"They prepared a test subject, a woman, and she had to bear the embryo and go through the process of pregnancy with it, nine months of pregnancy caused by Immaculate Conception and artificial insemination. She would birth the baby that would become Alexander in just a year since birth, through C-section, that was seven years ago".

"Sherry, how you know all this?"

Sherry sighed and then lifted the hem of her shirt to show a thin white caesarean scar along her stomach.

"I was the birth mother...Alexander is my son".

With that Sherry lost her composure and nearly collapsed, luckily Claire caught her and comforted her as best she could.

Eventually Sherry calmed down and spoke.

"I, I have to stop him myself, that's why I have to come with you".

"Okay, let's get out of here, we'll head back home, then we can work everything out, okay".

"Okay".

With that they left and reunited with the others, the last of the infectees had been eliminated, the quarantine could be lifted. They left and quickly returned to the airport and soon they were back home, ready to plan their next move.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Shocking revelations huh, Sherry is Alexander's mother, now she feels responsible. Next up the group preapres to head after Alexander and Sherry plans to end things with him, once and for all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Final Preperations

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 7: FINAL PREPERATIONS**

Chapter 7; just a short chapter, detailing Sherry informing the group of the location of Alexander's base, and the group getting ready to head there to finish things.

Claire Redfield 86: Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out, and yes, she is his mother, which is the main reason why she wants to stop him.  
>The Demititian Healer: Yeah, that's the major surprise in this story.<br>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>The group had reunited at Chris and Jill's home, Sherry, now dressed in a pair of denim jeans with fashionable rips, a white tank-top; denim jacket and black boots, prepared to inform the others of the next step in Alexander's plan. She paused for a moment and finally spoke.<p>

"Alexander has a base, in Australia, that's where he'll be heading. He plans to unleash the Omega Virus into the water supply and infect all of Australia, he's already got a number of those already infected in the Russian base with him, guarding his base there".

The others were surprised at this, they now realized that Alexander was truly dangerous, he planned to infect not just a town but an entire continent and then, no doubt, the world. After a short pause Leon spoke.

"Obviously we need to stop him, the question is, who's going?"

Sherry immediately spoke.

"I'm going, I have to stop Alexander, he's my responsibility so I have to stop him, before he destroys everything".

The others nodded and then finally Claire spoke.

"I'm going with you, I can't let you do this alone".

Sherry was about to protest but then realized that this was Claire's way of making up for lost time, she smiled.

"Thanks Claire".

Finally it was decided that Leon, Rebecca and Barry would also go with them. While Sherry and Claire were to take care of Alexander, the other three would be cleaning out all the infectees from the base and destroying the Omega Virus on the site. Their plans made, they said goodbye to Chris and Jill and left, ready to head for Australia and stop this new threat to the world.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up the group arrive at their destination and head for the main base, Claire and Sherry go after Alexander. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Assault on the Base

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 8: ASSAULT ON THE BASE**

Chapter 8; the group make thier attack on the facility, meet a dangerous new enemy and Claire and Sherry prepare to fight Alexander.

Diao Lover: Yup, now things are about to get intense, the final battle looms.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>It is midnight in Australia, Alexander's base, looking inconspicuous as an empty and abandoned building, is currently on low alert. Alexander sat in his office, not expecting any form of attack for he was certain that those who stood against him were dead and he would soon be hearing from his mother. Suddenly an alarm sounded, he jumped out of his seat and hurried over to the CCTV screens, he finally saw the truth, his rage increased, his mother had betrayed him and now his base was under attack. He immediately put the base on high alert.<p>

"We have some intruders, find them and kill them...All of them!"

He glared at the screen, directly at his mother, his rage mostly stemming from her betrayal. The group had already infiltrated the base, Sherry then spoke.

"The labs will be in the basement, the infectees will be spread through the basement and first floor, the second floor has been deserted for a long time, the third floor is where Alexander's office is, let's go".

"Right".

They hurried in and were soon in the base, on the first floor, ready for action.

Almost immediately they found themselves facing a large group of infectees, they immediately opened fire, more began to pour in from other rooms, Leon called out to Sherry and Claire.

"You two go on ahead, we've got this!"

"Right".

Claire paused only for a moment and then, as she followed Sherry she called back.

"Be careful Leon, if you get yourself killed I'll drag you back to life and kill you myself".

Leon laughed and focused again on the fight before him. Claire and Sherry ran over to the stairwell and hurried up the stairs to the second floor. Before they could advance up to the third floor they heard a loud roar and suddenly the walls next to them, the ones that led to the second floor, cracked. Suddenly they crumbled and a massive hand reached in and grabbed them, they found themselves thrown into the room and against the wall. They jumped up and froze, they found themselves facing another overdosed Omega victim, this one was more dangerous than the last too. This creature was large, grotesquely so, with enlarged muscle mass, what looked like an RPG launcher was embedded in its shoulder, its hands were clawed and overall they could tell it was deadly.

"This isn't good".

Sherry nodded and then, suddenly the monster attacked attempting to attack with its claws, they jumped out of the way and quickly recovered and opened fire, to no effect.

The giant behemoth like monster shrugged off their shots and turned to attack Sherry. Again it tried to attack with its claws, trying to impale her. Sherry quickly rolled out of the way and fired at its face, the monster simply groaned as if it was being bothered by flies.

"You've gotta be kidding me".

The monster suddenly swatted Sherry across the room and then turned to Claire before she could go and help. Claire opened fire to but nothing happened, it never reacted to the shots and continued to advance on her.

'Not good, not good'.

The monster then grabbed Claire and lifted her into the air. It growled and then began to tighten its grip.

'No, shit, it's crushing me'.

Sherry quickly grabbed her shotgun and fired at the monster several times. Despite not being hurt the monster felt the blows and dropped Claire, it turned back to Sherry who fired her shotgun at its face. It groaned briefly voicing its irritation before suddenly breaking through the floor and disappearing. Sherry ran over to Claire and, after they had both caught their breath they prepared to continue.

"Claire, are you okay?"

"I'm good, let's keep going, we've gotta finish this".

"Right".

They left the room and hurried up the stairwell to the third floor. They hurried into the office and stopped, Alexander stood there waiting for them.

"So, you've finally made it, you dared to betray me, my own mother".

"It's because I'm your mother that I'm doing this, you have to be stopped, and I have to be the one who stops you".

Alexander just laughed and prepared to fight the two young women who stood between him and his goal of total domination.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up will detail Leon, Rebecca and Barry's mission to attack the rest of the base. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Destruction and Rescue

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 9: DESTRUCTION AND RESCUE**

Chapter 9; details Leon, Barry and Rebecca's activites in the mission, what will occur, read on to find out.

Diao Lover: It's fine, glad you are still enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>After Claire and Sherry headed up the stairs Leon, Rebecca and Barry continued to fire at the infectees, as they fired Barry spoke.<p>

"So, we take care of these things, check the rest of the floor and then head to the basement".

"Roger, okay, let's keep going".

They continued to fire until the last of the infectees dropped dead. After reloading Rebecca turned to the others and spoke.

"Okay, I think we should split up and check out the rest of the floor".

"Okay, I'll take the door over there on the left".

Leon nodded and then spoke.

"Okay, I've got the one on the right".

"That leaves me with the north door, once we're done we'll meet up back here and head down to the basement, okay".

"Got it, okay, let's go".

They all prepared themselves and headed off in their respective directions. Leon's route was deserted, it looked like any infectees that had been here had all been killed in the main room. Barry on the other hand had found a corridor with at least three rooms, the corridor and first room was also deserted but the second room had three infectees waiting in it. Barry quickly fired and killed them, the third room was also empty but Barry did notice an important document on it, detailing several scientists that Alexander had kidnapped and was planning to use to work on the Omega virus to mass produce it, they were being held in the basement. Rebecca had encounter five infectees as soon as she entered the room, after dealing with them she verified there were no others and so left, she reunited with the others.

Once the agents regrouped Barry spoke about the note he saw.

"We've gotta rescue those scientists, we'll be able to the Omega virus there too".

"Sounds good to me, let's get going".

Just as they began to walk towards the basement door Leon stopped.

"Guys listen, do you hear that?"

It was a loud rumbling sound, acting on instinct they quickly moved to the side of the room nearest them, just in time as the ceiling caved in. The giant behemoth monster dropped in, it noticed the agents immediately and roared getting ready to attack.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding, how do we beat this thing".

They quickly had to dodge as the beasts claws came into attack them. After dodging they attacked the beast with their guns, but like Claire and Sherry before them found it seemed to be impervious to harm.

"This is a joke".

"Now what".

The agents were at a loss and had to keep dodging while trying to figure out some way of killing this monster. Leon was hit with a back hand blow and fell in a dazed heap, Barry continued to fire but nothing happened, then Rebecca realized something and decided to press her advantage.

"Barry, step back!"

"Huh!"

"Just do it!"

Barry backed off as Rebecca fired, this time not aiming for the head but for the RPG lodged in its shoulder. Rebecca's plan worked, the RPG exploded and the explosion took most of the monsters upper body with it, incinerating the head, the monster fell in a heap, finally dead.

Leon managed to get back to his feet and, once they had reloaded and recovered the agents headed to the basement.

"Quick thinking Rebecca".

"I just thought, it was worth the risk, I mean, it was explosive so, why not".

"Let's keep going, we've got some scientists to rescue".

The headed down the stairs to the basement. Almost immediately they had found the labs for working on the virus, Barry got to work making sure the virus was destroyed. Rebecca and Leon went into the next room and found the imprisoned scientists. Leon hurried to release them as Rebecca spoke.

"Okay, listen up, we're here to get you out of here, we'll have helicopters standing by for extraction, please move in an orderly fashion towards the exit".

Soon everybody was free and they all began to head back up, Barry verifying that the labs were now destroyed, they hurried outside and made it to the extraction zone with the hostages. Now they had to wait for Claire and Sherry.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Claire and Sherry have their final battle with Alexander, will they be able to kill him and end the nightmare once and for all, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	10. The Final Confrontation

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 10: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION**

Chapter 10; Claire and Sherry now fight against Alexander in a final battle, will they survive and stop him, or will he kill them and accomplish his goal.

LaLaLand: That's fine, hope you feel better, glad you are still enjoying it.  
>The Demititian Healer: Thanks, glad you are enjoying, this is just one story, it will be a while before I decided to work on a series again.<br>Diao Lover: Thanks, gald you liked it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Claire prepared themselves as Alexander began to advance. Just then, proving once and for he was born from Wesker's DNA, Alexander disappeared and then reappeared behind them in the space of a second. Before they could react Alexander delivered a roundhouse kick knocking them across the room, he then used his speed to attack them again. Sherry hit the ground, rolled and was quickly back on her feet. Claire hit the desk, she recovered and quickly got back up, just then she realized where Alexander had pushed her. She had hit a control panel on the desk, one of the buttons had been activated, an automated female voice sounded.<p>

"The self-destruct system has been activated".

Alexander realized his mistake and growled.

"So be it, I'll make this quick then".

Claire and Sherry knew now there were two dangers, Alexander was more dangerous now as he had stopped playing around, and they also had a time limit now as the building was about to self destruct.

"Sherry?"

Sherry's expression was grim.

"Fine, let's go. Claire, go, you don't need to take this risk, I'll finish him off".

"No way, I'm not leaving you to face him alone. I'm not gonna leave you behind again".

Sherry looked briefly surprised and then nodded, they got ready, they knew they were in for a desperate time.

Alexander immediately charged in and attacked, their weapons useless against his speed. Soon Claire was knocked t the ground again, Sherry fought desperately to focus.

'Concentrate, concentrate, pick your moment...now'.

As Alexander went to attack her again, Sherry suddenly struck out with her knife managed to catch him in the shoulder. He roared in pain and attempted to get away, before he could Claire managed to fire two shots at him, both hit and wounded him as he escaped. His temporary retreat gave Claire and Sherry time to catch their breath and recover, the self destruct timer was still counting down, they had to hurry.

"Claire, we need to stay focused, he's quick but we can still catch him, we just have to concentrate and then we can strike".

"Alright, let's go".

Alexander had recovered and stood again, he was enraged.

"You're pushing things too far. I was going to make it a clean kill. But now I'm left with no choice, this will be a destructive and painful destruction, understand".

With that he charged forward again dodging their shots however Sherry finally realized a way to press her advantage, Claire continued to shoot and when he tried to attack, she just barely managed to dodge. Alexander went to attack Sherry and ended up locked in a grapple with her, he had grabbed her knife arm and was trying to turn the blade back on her. While locked in the grapple Sherry used her free hand to pull out her shotgun and fired a point blank blast into his knee. Alexander roared in pain and fell to the ground. Sherry discarded the now empty shotgun and sheathed her knife. Claire holstered her own weapons and then spoke.

"Sherry, we're running out of time".

Sherry stepped forwards and stood over Alexander, she drew her handgun and pointed it at his head, glaring at him. Alexander looked up at her and smirked despite his pain.

"You would kill your own son".

Sherry hesitated, she heard Claire's voice and the voice of the automated female computer voice.

"Sherry c'mon, we've gotta get outta here!"

"Self Destruct is imminent, all personnel evacuate immediately".

Sherry made up her mind and holstered her handgun, she gave a wry smile and spoke.

"I'm not gonna kill you...I just don't have to save you".

With that Sherry turned and walked away, leaving Alexander to his fate, to be destroyed in the self destruct of his last remaining base.

Leon, Rebecca and Barry were at the extraction point, the scientists were being evacuated. Just then they heard the explosion, they looked up in shock as the base was consumed.

"Claire, Sherry!"

They watched in dismay as the explosion died and the base was left as nothing more than a pile of rubble. There seemed to be no chance of any survivors, but they were in for a surprise. They stared wide-eyed as Sherry and Claire walked towards them, not even harmed, both smiling.

"How did you guys survive that explosion?"

"We were never in it, we got out about two minutes before it blew up".

They all laughed, happily reunited and soon their extraction helicopter arrived, they let, overjoyed that finally the nightmare was over.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up is the epilogue detailing what happened after the incident. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Epilogue

**RESIDENT EVIL: REBIRTH OF TERROR**

**CHAPTER 11: EPILOGUE**

Chapter 11; the epiloge detailing the events that occured after the death of Alexander.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p>Just two months following the incident Claire and Leon were married, Sherry moved in with them and was finally able to let go of the guilt and hatred she had borne for a long time.<p>

It had been confirmed that Alexander had perished in the explosion and any Omega Virus samples he still had were completely destroyed. There were also several happy returns, Barry reunited with his family and people who had either gone missing or went into hiding finally returned. Rebecca was overjoyed when she found herself reunited with Billy Coen, Carlos Olivera also came out of hiding.

After Leon and Claire's wedding Sherry decided to pursue a career in medical science and so entered into a university to study for it, there she met a young man her own age named James Donovan who she started dating.

Finally, months later Chris and Jill's kid was born, a baby boy who they named Eric Redfield.

They world was finally free of its biohazard threats, with the death of Alexander, the last threat posed by Wesker and his legacy was finally removed.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story; hope you enjoed it. Read and review please people, thanks.<p> 


End file.
